petite angoisse pour Sasuchan
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, Sasuke se lève un matin tt amoureux et Naruto le rejete. Ne pigeant que dalle, il cherche le responsable en même temps que son blond.


_**bon je m'ennuyais et j'avais envie de faire un truc rapide avec pour seul but : faire pleurer Sasuke lol. bof c'est pas méchant puisque ça finit bien, mais de mon propre avis, c'est pas terrible. ah oui et pis j'avais envie aussi de voir un kiba tout gentil ou du moins normal lol, parce que j'ai lu une fic, je sais plus de qui, mais alors, je l'aurais tué l'Inuzuka si j'avais pu X(**_

_**et comme je suis pas chez moi juskau...premier week end de janvier si je me trompe pas, ben je poste ça maintenant que j'ai chopé un ordi, et pis on verra bien si j'ai écris d'ici là autre chose...**_

**_bonne fetes à ts et BONNE ANNEE 07_**

* * *

_**p'tite angoisse pour Sasuke**_

Sasuke était si bien. Pourquoi Naruto bougeait ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Son compagnon s'habillait, enfilant machinalement ses vêtements habituels.

-B'jour Naruto.

-….b'jour Sasuke. Le brun s'était levé et l'avait attrapé, apposant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

-J'ai bien envi de remettre ça….

-Sasuke….

-Hn ? le brun lui embrassait le cou.

-Arrête. Il le repoussa sur le lit.

-Hé ?

-Ecoute Sasuke, c'est fini. Hier soir…s'était le dernier soir ok ? je m'en vais. Le blond atteignit la porte de la chambre.

-Naruto ? que ? mais ? le blond ne se retourna pas.

-Désolé, ça me dit plus rien….j'en ai plus envie. La porte se referma, claquant à peine, mais le brun en était sur, le bruit qu'il avait entendu n'était pas celui là….s'était son cœur.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il attrapa ses vêtements, s'habilla ne sachant même pas comment, une tornade se déplaçant dans l'appartement. Il partit chez le blond. _Personne_. Il partit sur le lieu de rendez vous…._personne_.

Il s'arrêta là. Son cerveau faisait du 100 à l'heure. _Ou ?ou ?ou ? Mais qui ?_ Cette nouvelle question le taraudait à présent. Il fronça les sourcils. La liste de ses ennemis était longue, mais parmi eux, celle qui avait le plus de pouvoir, celle qui pouvait y faire quelque chose…._Tsunade._

Le brun venait de faire voler la dernière porte. Les anbus n'essayèrent même pas de s'interposer en voyant leur ennemi. La cinquième n'était-elle pas la personne la plus forte du village après tous ?

-Tsunade ! Saleté de vieille de……il ne vit pas le coup partir malgré son sharingan. Lorsqu'on l'insultait sur son âge, la cinquième devenait tatillonne et extrêmement forte et rapide.

-Que puis je pour toi Sasuke ?

-Tsss, vous le savez ! vous avez dit quoi à Naruto ?

-……..je ne vois….

-VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI !

-Calme toi ou tu vas apprendre le respect….notion qu'il te manque énormément. Si ce n'était pour Naruto tu serais déjà mort….j'te piffe pas.

-Ça je le sais ! c'est pour ça, vous avez fait quoi ?

-Tu m'énerves, elle se prit le front d'une main, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Assis toi et explique moi calmement ou casse toi.

-Tchhh, vous savez que je suis avec Naruto ?

-Oui.

-Vous savez que je l'aime pour de vrai ?

-Ah. Elle attrapa son rouge à lèvres et s'en remit une couche.

-Vous ne voulez pas le voir avec moi et avez décidé de nous séparer !

-Ouah, j'étais pas au courant.

-…….

-Bref, c'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, ce n'est pas moi….vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, merde, vous êtes adulte et vacciné… elle se leva et partir ouvrir ce qu'il restait de sa porte. Shizuuuune.

-Oui ? la jeune femme se matérialisa devant eux.

-Tu es au courant s'il y a des tensions chez quelqu'un en particulier concernant cet idiot là et Naruto ?

-……..je sais que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, mais comme ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire….

-Et qu'il risque de se faire chidoriser la gueule au moindre faux pas…

-Exactement Tsunade sama, ils restent donc dans leurs coins.

-Tu vois Sasuke, c'est pas ici que t'auras ta réponse.

-Tchhh, si ce n'est vous….c'est donc Sakura !

Le brun se précipita, se jetant par la fenêtre. La cinquième courut à sa suite, regardant l'ombre rebondir de toit en toit, aussi simplement que si l'apesanteur n'existait pas. La blonde soupira et le regarda s'éloigner, s'imaginant elle-même loin de toute cette paperasse qu'elle préféra éviter de regarder. _Naruto faut que je fasse de toi mon apprenti rapidement…_

-Sakuraaaaa ouvre t'as porte sale….

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce….

-Où il est ? tu lui as fait quoi ? tu lui as dit quoi ? je te hais ! si jamais….

-TU TE CALMES OUI ! tu fous la trouille à mes parents là. Je pige rien à ton charabia ! tu parles de quoi ?

-Stop ton jeu, NARUTOOOO SORS DE LAAAA ! paaaaaffff, le silence fit place à la claque.

-………

-Tu veux que je te crève ? les yeux rouges se posèrent sur la jeune fille.

-Maman, Papa, je reviens plus tard, j'ai un problème à régler j'ai l'impression là. Elle sortie prenant le brun par la main et prit place plus loin sur un banc. Alors ?

-Bon, je vais reprendre. _Reste zen Sasuke._ Ce matin Naruto s'est levé, il m'a embrassé. Et là, il m'a dit que s'était fini.

-Fini ? mais….

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus continuer, que ça ne lui disait plus rien. Il a dit que je lui faisais plus d'effet et…il s'est levé et lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, il n'était plus dans la maison. Donc tu lui as dit quoi comme connerie pour qu'il me dise ça ?

-Il n'a peut être plus….ok ok stop, j'ai rien dit. Bon viens, on va faire le tour…..à moins que t'ais une idée de l'endroit ou il se trouve ?

Sasuke fit un mouvement négatif de sa p'tite tête brune. La jeune fille eut un sourire. Elle lui attrapa la main et le dirigea de maison en maison. Elle passa d'abord chez Saï, qui lui ouvrit la rage aux yeux, un drap autour des hanches.

-Oups….

-Ké tu veux ?

-Naruto est là ?

-Nah.

-SAAAAaaaïïï chériiiiiii

-Bonjour Ino.

-………Saï leva les yeux au ciel. Désolé, elle est à poil aussi. Paaff, le bruit de la claque resonna en même temps qu'un : héééé….

-Me dénonce pas comme ça imbécile.

-Ino. Rien de plus de Sasuke qui n'en avait rien à foutre de toute manière. La jeune fille elle battait des records de rouge.

-Je suppose que t'as pas vu Naruto ?

-Nah.

-Hmmm, bon désolée de vous avoir dérangé, huhuhu

-Gros front.

-Hé….hé…. c'est moi qui vous ai dérangé, je serais fair-play et ne t'insulterais pas cette fois.

Ils reprirent leur route, rencontrant Lee et Tenten. Ils se tenaient près à partir, leurs affaires sur le dos.

-Salut vous deux.

-Bonjour Sakura chan….Sasuke.

-Salut firent en chœur la fille au chignon et le brun au teint pale.

-Dites, vous avez vu Naruto ?

-Non, on part en mission, on doit rejoindre Néji et Hinata qui sont avec Choji et Shika à Suna

-Wooaaah c'est quoi comme mission ?

-C'est secret.

-Lee on est en retard sur le planning déjà, dépêche.

-Mais je suis prêt moi.

-On est parti alors. Elle leur adressa un salut rapide de la main, attrapant son équipier et le traînant derrière elle. Désolée, on a pas le temps de vous aider plus que ça.

La jeune fille le prit par la main de nouveau, traînant un Sasuke de moins en moins en forme. Ils arrivèrent devant l'Ichiraku, le brun entra d'un geste vif mais rien, pas de Naruto. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus.

-Excusez moi….vous auriez vu Naruto ?

-Naruto ? ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu le petit gars, mais aujourd'hui il est passé. Il m'a fait un grand sourire, il m'a dit de lui servir son bol habituel.

-Et ? Sasuke buvait les paroles, utilisant son sharingan pour savoir à l'avance._ P'tain mais il est ou ? j'espère qu'il a pas fait de conneries ! qu'est ce que je lui ai fait…c'est quoi cette sensation là…_

-Ben… quand je me suis retourné, il n'avait même pas eu la force de séparer ses baguettes et avait tout laissé en plan. J'ai vu que son ombre disparaître au coin…

I-l est partit vers où ?

-Euh….vers la droite je crois.

Le brun sortit du restaurant de nouille, regardant ou le blond avait pu aller. Mais il n'y avait que des appartements dans la ruelle lui faisant face et le quartier était grand. L'Uchiha semblait désespéré et Sakura cherchait un moyen de lui remonter le moral.

-Sasuke tu sais, c'est sûrement un malentendu et…

-Mais je lui ai fait quoi ? jusque là aucun problème c'est pas possible ! tout allait bien…Sakura qui a pu lui dire de se séparer de moi ? Sasuke semblait au bord des larmes. Et la rosée paniquait de plus en plus, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans cet état.

-Naruto t'aime j'en suis sur, il doit y avoir une bonne raison. On va….

-Et t'as fait quoi au juste ?

-………

-Pour que Naruto renie son grand amour Sasuke Uchiha c'est que t'as du faire un truc qui lui plaisait vraiment pas, peut être que…aieuu, un violent coup de coude venait de faire taire le jeune homme.

-…….. Shino et Kiba se tenait là, écoutant sans gêne la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Le maître chien semblait plus que perplexe, Shino lui ne laissait rien voir. (en même temps vu comment il est couvert….).

-Hey Sasuke ! KIBAAAAaaaaa !!!

Le brun avait senti comme un craquement et n'avait rien pu faire. Il essayait de se reprendre, une main devant sa face, mais n'y arriva pas. La jeune fille attrapa son coéquipier, qui tenta de la rejeter, ce qui ne la découragea pas, et le serra contre elle. Sasuke pleurait et n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes. Sakura le berça doucement et fusillait l'Inuzuka d'un regard furieux.

Kiba avait toujours la bouche ouverte, donnant du coude dans le flanc de Shino qui finit par lui en mettre une derrière le crâne. Sakura lui caressait les cheveux, comme elle avait si souvent vu faire le blond. L'Uchiha se calma quelques instants après, se reprenant comme si de rien n'était. Les deux autres hommes étaient toujours là.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?

-Naruto m'a quitté se matin, sans raison.

-…….

-S'il me quitte, je veux une raison. Une larme s'écoula à nouveau, mais le brun s'en fichait. Il m'en faut une.

-……calme toi Sasuke. Kiba, Akamaru, cherchez.

-Hey ! je suis pas un chien.

-Pareil au même, un rictus se dessina sur la face ensevelie de Shino.

-Très drôle….et pourquoi je devrais l'aider d'ailleurs moi ce mec ? je…

-Pour Naruto, maintenant active.

-Pffff, Akamaru, cherche Naruto s'il te plait.

-Arf.

-Bon. Ici l'odeur est super forte.

-Arf arf.

-Mouais, c'est par là.

Le groupe s'achemina ainsi dans le village. Et là, à certains endroits, le chien s'arrêtait, l'odeur du blond se faisant plus forte. Et tous ces endroits se ressembler. Ils firent tous le lien. Des parcs d'enfants. Le blond pensait aux enfants. Dans l'un de ses parcs, le brun prit place sur une table de pique-nique.

-Il veut des enfants ?

-Apparemment, la jeune fille lui posa une main sur l'épaule. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il…..

-Mais….mais……

-Et si s'était pas ça ?

-Hein ? ils regardèrent le maître insecte.

-……

-Shino abrège. Kiba sortit des biscuits et en balança quelques uns à Akamaru.

-As-tu déjà vu Naruto penser à lui avant de penser aux autres ?

-……..

-Il se met toujours de coté pour les autres. Moi je pencherais plutôt pour la version ou il aurait pensé que c'est toi qui voudrais des gamins.

-Mais je m'en tape des gosses moi !

-……..

-C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire Sasuke….

-Il pense encore a toi avant de penser à lui se baka, tssss.

-……….Shino et Sakura regardaient le brun qui regardait Kiba. Sa main se tendit avant qu'ils n'aient pus réagir et l'attrapa au col.

-Où est-il ?

-Tiens le génie Uchiha à besoin de mon aide ?

-Hmpf. Akamaru grognait méchamment, près à sauter sur le rival de son maître.

-Lâche moi.

-Comment Naruto fait-il pour te supporter ? la réplique fut dite en chœur par l'Uchiha et l'Inuzuka.

-Hmpf.

-Akamaru, tu as toujours sa piste ?

-Arf.

-On te suit.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment comme cela, et le chien continuait de humer sol et air, à la recherche de l'Uzumaki. Il sembla enfin prendre une piste plus au sérieux qu'une autre, et s'élança. Le groupe le suivit.

Les quatre comparses arrivèrent dans une vaste prairie en dehors du village. Un vaste champ de fleur ou s'étalait diverses variétés de fleurs. La jeune fille reconnut l'endroit ou elle venait plus petite pour ses classes.

Parmi les fleurs, ils virent une tâche orange, tête vers le ciel, rien ne laisser présager sa présence. Sasuke s'avança, caressant le sommet du crâne d'Akamaru pour le remercier et disparut de leurs visions, réapparaissant près du blond.

Naruto sembla surprit de le voir, sursautant. Sasuke se mit à genoux près de lui, l'engueulant à renfort de grands gestes. Le vent leur portait des bribes de dialogues. Sasuke lui disait ce qu'il pensait de la situation et le blond se mit à pleurer. Finalement, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

-eh bé, il est zarbi l'Uchiha quand il s'agit de Naruto….aller jusqu'à en pleurer…j'aurais jamais cru cela de lui.

-……Shino regarda Kiba.

-C'est ça l'amour. La jeune fille leur fit un magnifique sourire. Bon, on va se gaver à l'Ichiraku ? vous on dites quoi ? et on met tous sur la note de ces deux là, ils nous doivent bien ça.

-Uhu

-Je suis partant.

Kiba monta sur son chien et ouvrit la marche, laissant se rouler dans l'herbe les deux amants réconciliés.


End file.
